And Then There Were None - All Over Again
by kimperly
Summary: Mr. Nakae has invited Shinichi, Ran, both their fathers, and guests to an island. Suddenly, a person dies, by choking! Just like in Agatha Christie's novel, "And Then There Were None" Now Shinichi must use his instincts for the next occurring murderer.


An Agatha Christie Fanatic

Created by: Ran-neechan

Disclaimer: The story was all arranged by me; And Then There Were None was created by Agatha Christie. Please do not sue me, I just thought of this. All characters of Detective Conan, was created by Gosho Aoyama.

~*~

Maybe it was just me; however, when I looked out that window, my eyes were caught by the trees passing by. "Is this train going a bit too fast?" I smiled and enjoyed the view. Shinichi, who was right across from me, smiled. I looked back at him and asked, "You must have been to this part of Japan, must have seen some interesting things…"

Shinichi replied, "Nawww… Never been to this part before. First time."

Ran's eyes widened, "Is that so?"

Shinichi snickered, "Yeah.. I guess so…"

Ran politely whispered, "Not a surprise to me. So don't make my conclusions fly to your head, Kudô-kun…"

Shinichi blushed, "Err..sure…"

A few minutes later, Yusaku and Kogoro came in and took a seat beside their children. They both were puzzled. Yusaku took off his glasses and cleaned them while Kogoro explained a bit of information to Ran and Shinichi.

"I looked in the phone book, and apparently, there is no person in Japan who's name is Ottori Zui A. Nakae." Kogoro stated.

"It's all perplexed. This person indicates that we have encountered him before, although, I don't really remember." Yusaku said.

Ran and Shinichi were baffled, Shinichi asked, "Do you mean that we're gonna visit some person, that might not even EXSIST?!?!"

"Yeah… however, the letter says that we have to go to some Island. We have to take a boat to this Island and it seems that the letter he sent us has no evidence or any clues."

"Well, you know what they say, 'You never know, until you find out!' let's check this place out and figure out this place ourselves."

They all agreed.

~*~

Emiko Baisotei stood up tall. She was sitting in the second class of the train. She was proud of the state she was in. It was very muggy and the boat was incredibly crowded. Teenagers, who were standing right beside her, were complaining. She took a deep breath. "Mr. Nakae must be a very important person… him, inviting me to this island resort. All his guests must be of nobility or power. Furthermore, I better not see a single teenager on that Island. Even if they are, of wealth and intelligence, all teenagers are incompetent…" 

~*~

Tomoaki Maruyama thought, "Women are all the same…" he smiled at the letter in his hand, "They all have these weaknesses and strong points. What interests me are their strong points… especially you…"he held the piece of paper, folded it, and placed in back in the envelope, "Ms. Aida Nakae"

~*~

Dr. Araki was driving a car to the coast of Japan. He stopped by a gas station to fill up, "Phewww it hot.. Another hot day to make things become even more miserable. " he sighed, while taking out the pump and walking into the station to pay, he thought, "Although the heat is a disturbance, I sure am glad that I get to relax at an Island resort. Too much questions, too many to answer, too much headaches to cope with. It's nice to escape from it all. It's way too much…" 

~*~

At Japan's Coast Station

"Finally, out of that musty train! It's nice to have fresh air." Shinichi said as he did the arm-pit-sticks-out and hands-behind-his-head position, (Author: ha ha)

Ran giggled, "Although the train was stuffy, they sure had nice food."

Shinichi replied, "Yeah, but, why is it so stuffy in there in the first place? Don't all trains have air conditioning?"

"First of all, we're located near the sea. Hot places like, Hawaii and the Philippines usually have a lot of heat because the land is so close to sea. So stop being a whiner and get used to it!" Yusaku said. He smacked Shinichi's head,

"OtOUsAn!!!!" Shinichi yelped, "That hurt.."

"How come you never told me that when you were Conan?" Kogoro poked his elbow on Shinichi's arm,

Ran was laughing when she was interrupted by a cab driver asking them a question, "Heading towards Mr. Nakae's island?"

"That's correct…" Ran replied,

"I'll be the cab driver for the first cab, the second cab will arrive shortly. We will be the individuals to escort you to the boat; however, we have to wait for the arrival of the others. They seem to be a bit delayed."

"All but me!" an old lady very well dressed walked up to the group, "My name is Emiko Baisotei, and I am one of the guests to Mr. Nakae's island resort," she glared a few glances at Shinichi and Ran and walked past them with an unhappy look on her face,

Ran asked Shinichi, "What's up with her?"

"I dunno…?"

She took out her hand to Kogoro, "Very nice to meet you…"

Kogoro shook hands with her, "Ahhh… certainly…"

Emiko took out her hand for Yusaku as well, Yusaku began introducing the group to Ms. Baisotei, "This is Shinichi, he's my son; Mr. Kogoro Mouri; this is Ran, she's Mr. Kogoro's daughter; and I'm Yusaku Kudô"

Ran and Shinichi bowed, "Very nice to meet you…"

Ms. Baisotei took a look at Ran and Shinichi, "Very nice to meet you. Please, take my gratitude with consideration, I have a very awful detestation for teenagers. Although, I have heard of you, Shinichi Kudô, being as one of the famous High School detectives in Japan. It's great honor to meet you; on the other hand, you are, but still, a teenager."

"Ah… thanks…" Shinichi smiled, and whispered in Ran's ear, "Talk about a full ego…"

"And to the greatest novel writer in America, it's an honor to meet you as well…" she bowed,

"Thanks…" Yusaku blushed, "I do try my best…"

"Right…" Shinichi said under the tone of his voice,

~*~

Ran was reading a book on a bench when suddenly a young man appeared in front of her, he asked, "Hello, beauty. My name is Tomoaki Maruyama, and I am one of the guests to Mr. Nakae's Island resort" he stuck his face in front of hers, "Are you…?"

Ran backed her face away from his and said, "Yeah…" 

"Well… isn't that perfect?"

Shinichi came out a corner to find Tomoaki face to face with Ran. Tomoaki with a grin on his face, and Ran a little paniced out on what-to-do. He walked up to the two angrily, stomping on the floor, disturbing them.

"Shinichi!" Ran said, 

"RAN! What the HELL are you doing?" Shinichi snarled, 

Ran smiled, "This is Tomoaki Maruyama, he's one of the guests to Mr. Nakae's resort!"

"Howdy!" Tomoaki replied and took out his hand,

Shinichi replied, "Oh… Hi." he took out his hand,

They both looked at each other with fire in their eyes,

Ran created a sweat drop, and said, "I'm gonna use the washroom… be right back…" she left.

Shinichi took his hand away from Tomoaki's and said, "Don't touch my girl…"

"Oh, and what is this, acting a little over-protected?" Tomoaki laughed with his hand on his chin,

"I'm serious, man. So if you touch her, you're dead; try and give her sweet talk, you're dead; or try to be alone with her, you're double dead!" Shinichi said angrily,

"And what about the part with me speaking to her?" Tomoaki asked,

"I'm not THAT over-protected!" 

"Heh, heh, heh… although, the rest seems like a threat to me…"

"It is! So do as I say or you're gonna get it!" Shinichi stomped away angry,

"He's over-protected I tell you…"

~*~

Dr Araki arrived when Yusaku and Kogoro were discussing a topic in politics. Dr. Araki said, "Hi, my name is Dr. Araki. I am a doctor working near Sapporo. I took a car here."

"Sapporo is all the way North! How the hell did you make it here from there?!" Kogoro asked,

"It took me only 19 hours, took a few breaks."

"Anyway, my name is Yusaku Kudô," Yusaku introduced himself, "This is Kogoro Mouri. My son and Kogoro's daughter are away… somewhere… probably making out. They'll be here shortly." 

"Hm. Interesting…" Dr. Araki stated, 

"Not really… Shinichi's a natural thief to me!" Kogoro crossed his arms with anger in his eyes,

"What did Shinichi do?" Yusaku asked,

"He stole my job, my home, and now, MY DAUGHTER.. He'll probably try to steal something else too."

Yusaku laughed, "Not really… Shinichi and Ran have been together for a LONG time. Ever since they were kids."

"HMPH! That gaki also lied to me that he was that rotten kid, Conan!" 

Yusaku cleared his throat, "You're talking about my son…"

"Oh… that's right! Sorry!" 

Dr. Araki stated, "Very… VERY interesting."

~*~

An hour later…

"You're telling us that we have another person coming along on this trip?" Yusaku said.

"We have approximately 8 people." cab driver 2 said,

Emiko said, "Then we're missing one…"

"We have no time to wait," Tomoaki stated, "Mr. Nakae is expecting us. We cannot upset him."

"Are you signifying that we leave the Train Station? I believe we WILL upset him if this extra body does not accompany us!" Emiko blurted out.

The cab driver denounced, "However, we are to be at the boat port at 5:00"

Kogoro looked at his watch, "It's already 4:50... How long will it take us to get to the port?"

"Around 10 minutes." 

Shinichi said, "One extra person, or no, we have to leave right away."

"But as Ms. Baisotei said, wouldn't we get Mr. Nakae angry?" Ran asked.

"Maybe Mr. Nakae forgot to tell his cab drivers that one less person is arriving with us." Tomoaki said.

"Whatever, at least he gave us a deadline. Let's head towards this so-called-island." Dr. Araki said.

"So-called-island?!" Tomoaki asked.

~*~

On the boat…

"I know I'm going to enjoy myself. I know I am… but something doesn't feel right. Something is telling me that this expedition is going to end. It's going to end painfully. Why am I thinking of such a thing?! Is it because I've been around too much of my father's cases? No… it can't be! But… it's still bothering me… Why?!" Ran thought, "The sea is calm… " a straight blue line crosses Ran's mind, "The sea is calm…"

Shinichi creped up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smelled her hair and placed his chin on her shoulder, "What's up? Why are you so distant today?"

Ran smiled, "It's… I'm just a bit boat sick… I'm thinking of stupid things." she leaned her head towards his,

"What kind of stupid things?" 

"Just stupid things…"

"That describes a lot of things about you Ran… A LOT!"

"Shinichi!" she got out of Shinichi's wrath. She was now face to face with him with her eyes looking at his.

"What…?" Shinichi asked.

Ran closed her eyes, and lain her head on his chest, "I'm tired…" 

"WHAT?! NOW?!" 

"Shut up… just shut up… please…Shinichi…" she fell asleep,

Shinichi couldn't resist her gentle voice and her head on his chest. Shinichi was speechless. He kissed her gently on the forehead and brought her to her room. Kogoro was found outside smoking, "Hm. What happened?"

"Ran fell asleep… I'm bringing her to her room."

~*~

"Ran… helllooo? Raaannn?" Shinichi was shaking her shoulder, 

Ran didn't feel like waking up. Instead, she took Shinichi's hand and said, "Shinichi… I don't wanna mooove…"

"But we're at the island…"

"Sooo.. I wanna stay here forever…"

"Ran… you're so lazy…" Shinichi smiled.

She opened her eyes. Shinichi was kneeling down beside her bed and his hand was on her cheek, "Good morning sleeping beauty. Have a nice sleep?"

"Noo… you woke me up…" 

Shinichi laughed, "Well… we're here… you better get up and get changed…"

"In front of you?"

Shinichi blushed a bright red, "R-Ran! Of course not! What are you thinking…?"

  
"But you've already seen me naked once…" she held his hand and began playing with it, "Will it make a difference if you see my body a second time?"

Shinichi's blush got even redder, "YES!"

Ran looked at him.

"I mean, no, wait, I mean yes; but then it could be no… I-I dunno…" he took his hand and got up to exit Ran's room. Ran got up.

"I'll meet you at the dock exit" he exited the room,

" Wah." 

~*~

Shinichi was waiting for Ran. He looked at his watch, "It's already been 20 mins. What could be taking her?" she saw her running to the dock. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure where the dock was. She crashed into Shinichi.

"That was… a surprising prospect…" Shinichi laughed, he placed his hand on his head,

"Shinichi! Are you alright?!" Ran asked,

"I'm alright, I'm used to it… after all, your father did hit me over the head 20 times when I was Conan…"

"Thank goodness…." Ran said,

The dock exit was right in front of them. At the bottom of the dock, there was Yusaku and Kogoro waiting for both of them. Shinichi helped Ran up, "Um… you first."

~*~

"This island looks very small…" Tomoaki said, "There's no vegetation on this island either… to top it all, it's very isolated from the land."

"It did take 2 and a half hours to get here.. Besides, the house is right there!" Kogoro pointed to the house situated in front of them. 

"At least we'll have no trouble finding it. He never really gave us any specific instructions on what happens beyond this point." Shinichi crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "However, has anyone here met Mr. Nakae in the first place?"

"I have!" Emiko uttered out, "I don't remember his face; none of the less, me and his wife were old friends. We went to High School together."

"You don't remember his appearance? That's strange." Ran said.

"Have you met him?" Emiko asked.

"No… I haven't.." Ran stated, "Me and my father were invited by a letter."

"Me and Shinichi too…" Yusaku said,

They all agreed that they all, were invited by Mr. Nakae by mail. 

"So.. Me, presumably, am the only person who has met Mr. Nakae." Emiko said.

"I'm afraid so; then again, his name, Ottori Zui A. Nakae. Something is not right about that…" Shinichi said.

"To tell you the truth, I was invited by his daughter…" Tomoaki said, "Her name is Aida Nakae. I have the letter here if you would like to examine it…"

"I believe we should enter the house. We all have time to talk this over in there." Yusaku said, "To make it easier, to talk with Mr. Nakae himself.

They all agreed.

~*~

"Hello. Are you the visitors of Mr. Nakae?" a man asked at the house door,

"Yes. And you are?" Dr. Araki asked,

"I am Mr. Royama. I am the butler. Please, come in." he stood aside for the guests to enter.

They all entered the house. Tomoaki was surprised by the vast variety of wine there was, "Wow! You have an enormous amount of wine. Is Mr. Nakae a wine collector?" 

"I'm not exactly positive, sir.." Royama said.

"But you're his butler, how can you not know?!" Shinichi asked,

"Well… me and my wife were appointed by phone to come to the island. We were appointed by Mr. Nakae himself. Apparently, his butler and householders were delegated away sick. We don't know what Mr. Nakae's obligation is; but, he told me and my wife that 8 guests are arriving today."

"You've never met Mr. Nakae!? How do you communicate with main land?!" Kogoro asked, "Do you keep a phone around here?"

"Um… no. Mr. Nakae appointed someone to arrive to the island at least 1 or 2 times a day to bring supplies in." Mr. Royama explained.

"What does this mean…?" Yusaku asked.

~*~

At the dining room, all the guests were getting ready for dinner. All of the guests had their own room to lay their stuff in. They all arrived down to the dining room table to discuss the situation they were in. Mr. Royama and Mrs. Royama were on the side listening.

"This is a trap, some sick minded joke!" Dr. Araki said.

"So you think this plan is a sick minded joke eh?" Tomoaki muttered, he took a sip out of his wine,

"Yes! To discover that Mr. Nakae is not here… this is a waste of time. I'm not being paid for this either!"

"Please, Dr. Araki, please calm down…" Kogoro said,

Dr. Araki got up from his seat, and yelled, "I will not calm my anger, I demand that we all return to mainland at once, this is ridiculous!" 

"I say we stay…"

All the guests looked directly at Tomoaki,

Tomoaki said, "This is a once in a lifetime chance. If you haven't looked at Mr. Nakae's full name… this is a full length exciting mystery (NAZO)

"NAZO?!" all the guests yelled,

"Ottori Zui. A. Nakae, if you convert the name into English, and arrange the first initials of the name backwards you have… NAZO!" Shinichi thought, "This isn't right… this is way too familiar…"

"It looks like our famous detective here has been lacking behind.." Tomoaki laughed, 

Shinichi glared at him, "If you knew this already, why did you not tell us all before?"

"I thought you already knew… or maybe I was wrong? Maybe you were too fretful on protecting your precious little girlfriend…"

"Hmph. I can take care of myself thank you!" Ran said, 

"Besides the point, we're in a daunting situation. We have no communication with the mainland, and his name spells out _trouble_ perfectly."

Tomoaki settled his wine cup down, "Man… to think, that we'd all be stuck on an island."

"We're all in trouble, our only hope is that supply boat that comes every day to drop off supplies!" Mrs. Royama said,

"Has anything suspicious happen while you both were here?" Emiko asked,

"No… nothing at all."

"Though… that boat… did it arrive a second or first time today?" Shinichi asked,

"It only arrived a second time today. Sometimes when the tide is busy, the boat will arrive only once a day." Mr. Royama explained.

"The tide?! _The sea is calm_" Ran panicked, "If the sea isn't serene, then the supply boat won't come in!"

"Ran is right…" Shinichi said, "If the sea isn't calm, we'll all have to stay here till tomorrow; if not so, maybe a few days."

"So that means we're stuck on this island…" Yusaku said,

"I don't care!" Dr. Araki panicked, getting out of his seat, "I'm going to swim out of here, and no one here is going to stop me!" 

Kogoro and Yusaku both got up from their seat to restrain Dr. Araki. Kogoro said, "It's too far to swim out to mainland, probably half way through your swim you'll be stale and probably drown out there!"

Tomoaki grasped the bottle of wine, "Let him go! It's a freedom of decision in this world. If he chooses to die, let him die!" Tomoaki refilled his cup, "This is an opportunity for us to relax!" he raised his cup, "To paradise!" he took a gulp. 

Tomoaki dropped his cup; it fell to the ground breaking. He held onto his neck and got up from his seat, he muttered, "W-Water…" he fell to the ground. 

Dr. Araki walked up to the body, and checked his pulse, "he's… DEAD!"

All the guests were shocked. Mrs. Rogers fainted.

"This can't be… what-what does this mean?!" Shinichi asked.

To be continued…

~*~

Ran-neechan:

I just thought it would be a neat idea to mix the characters of Detective Conan into Dame Agatha Christie's Stories. I'm going to change the plot a bit as well, I don't want the story to PRECISELY copy Agatha Christie's work. That would eliminate the idea of this being a fanfic. Also, I kind of wanted to copy the way Agatha Christie did her work. So, I just used some perplexing words into this fanfic; however, I didn't use VERY HARD words to understand. I made sure that I used sentences that would let you understand even with the perplexing word in it. That's why it gave me 2 weeks of hard work @-@. See you next Chapter!


End file.
